Dimension
by blueshock
Summary: Magneto makes a machine. He makes Mystique, Toad, and Kathy test it out. It sends them to a different dimension. Can Magneto fix the machine in time or ask for help from the xmen? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mortimer (Toad) Toynbee sat in the hideout. Magneto, Sabertooth, Pyro, Mystique, Gambit, and Kathy had went on a mission. He was left behind to set up the new alarm system, which was really stupid. It was worse then the old one. Just then he heard a helicopter landing. He got up and ran to see who it was. Luckily it was just the others.

"How was the mission?" Toad asked as they entered the living room.

"Bad,'' Mystique said,'' The x-men were there to stop us. We didn't get the thing, they were lucky that they had more people then us this time.''

"What?" Toad asked,'' Who was all there?"

"Cyclops, Wolverine, that Jean lady, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and that guy who can make ice,'' Mystique said.

"But,'' Toad said,'' Six of you went.''

"I sent Kathy to go and get something else,'' Magneto said,'' I wonder if she got it.''

"Probably,'' Gambit said,'' She is really good.'' He looked at Toad, who looked a little mad.'' I mean she is a good fighter.''

"Are you talking about me?" Someone with blue skin and eyes, with black hair asked.

"Not at all,'' Toad said.

"Did you get it?" Magneto asked.

"Yes sir,'' Kathy said handing him a box.

"Good,'' Magneto said, going to his office.

"I wonder what is in the box,'' Pyro said,'' Probably something really cool.''

Kathy sat down on one of the couches. Toad sat down by her, while Pyro went into his bedroom, Sabertooth went to get something to eat, Gambit went to find something to do, and Mystique sat down in one of the chairs.

"So,'' Kathy said,'' How was your day?"

"Boring,'' Toad said,'' That alarm system is so weak.''

Kathy was about to say something.

"TOAD, MYSTIQUE, COPYCAT,'' Magneto shouted,'' COME HERE RIGHT NOW.''

The three got up and went to his office. Magneto was standing by what looked like a big metal box. He had a big smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Mystique asked.

"It is a time machine,'' Magneto said,'' Or a dimension machine.''

"Okay,'' Toad said,'' Why did you call us then?"

"I need you to test it,'' Magneto said,'' I want you three to pack at least one bag with you, just in case you get stuck somewhere.''

"Just in case,'' Mystique said,'' How do we come back?"

"Easy,'' Magneto said,'' I just press this red button and you'll be back here in no time.''

"Why don't Sabertooth and the others test it?" Kathy asked.

"Because I want you to go,'' Magneto said,'' Now go get your bags and be back here in five minutes.''

The three left the office. Mystique went to her room, while Toad and Kathy went to their room.

"He is being senseless,'' Kathy said throwing some of her clothes the bag.

"Better not forget this,'' Toad said, putting what looked like a first aid kit into the bag.

Toad put some of his clothes in the bag and they headed back to Magnetos office. Mystique was already there with her bag.

"Just stand in the middle of the box,'' Magneto said.

The three stood in the middle of the metal box.

"Don't worry,'' Magneto said,'' I'll bring you back in a few minutes. If it don't work, then you might be staying there for awhile.''

Magneto press a green button on the machine. The inside of the metal box went white, then went back to normal. Kathy, Toad, and Mystique were gone. Magneto smiled, but just then the metal box fell down, destorying the controls.

"That's not good,'' Magneto muttered.

Mystique, Toad, and Kathy found themselves in a park. Luckily it was abandon. They began to walk around. They were silent for about ten minutes.

"Well,'' Mystique said,'' I can tell you right now that the machine broke and we are stuck here.''

"Okay,'' Toad said,'' What do we do?"

"I think,'' Mystique said,'' We should find a place to stay.''

Toad pulled his hood over his head, while Kathy and Mystique morphed the color of their skin.

"Now,'' Kathy said,'' Lets go.''

"Um... Kat it's almost-'' Toad started.

"Don't worry about that right now,'' Kathy said.

They walked down the street for awhile. Many people stared at them, but they would look away when one of three looked at them.

"Where are we going to go?" Toad asked,'' And it's almost-''

"I said don't worry about it right now,'' Kathy said.

They walked in silence for about twenty minutes.

"I've got it,'' Mystique said,'' Kathy, you can check to see if there is an abandon building around.''

"Fine,'' Kathy said.

Kathy closed her eyes and focused. Lots of different thoughts ran through her mind as she searched for a place. She finally found a place and opened her eyes.

"There is a house not far from here, it is white with the paint coming off, it has some holes in the walls, just down the road,'' Kathy said,'' It shouldn't take long to-''

Kathy put her hand on her forhead, just before she passed out. Luckily Toad caught her and picked her up.

"Lets get to this place,'' Toad said.

They quickly walked down the street. It took them awhile before they found the house. Mystique kicked open the door, which was unlocked. Toad went into the living room and sat Kathy down on one of the couches. He took the first aid kit out of his bag. He opened it. It had lots of shots in it, with different types of medicnes. Taking one of the shots and filling it up with medicne. He stuck it in Kathy right arm. Mystique watched from the behind the couch.

"I don't get why she needs that medicne,'' Mystique said.

"She'll die without it,'' Toad said,'' At least that Charles guy said so.''

"It's 3:05,'' Mystique said,'' I'll search this place.''

Mystique morphed back into her normal self and went up stairs. Toad sat on the ground next to the couch Kathy was on. Kathy was slowly opening her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Toad asked.

"Fine,'' Kathy said looking around.'' Where is Mystique?"

"She went upstairs,'' Toad said.

"I don't think this place is abandon,'' Kathy said.

Just then they heard a vehicle pull in the drive way. Mystique ran down the stairs. Toad and Kathy met her at the bottom of the stairs just as the door opened. Five boys walked into the house. They stoped when they saw the three people. One boy had white hair, one had greenish skin, one was really fat, one had brown brown hair, and the last one had black hair that had red tips.


	2. Trouble At The Mall

**Chapter Two**

"What are you doing in our house?" The boy who had brown hair asked.

"I thought you said this place was abandon,'' Mystique said.

"They were not here when I was searching,'' Kathy said,'' They are just kids. How hard can this be?"

"Get out right now,'' The one with white hair yelled.

"Well, since they are just kids, Mystique,'' Toad said,'' You can take them.''

"Mystique?" The one with greenish skin asked,'' You are back.''

"Oh,'' Kathy said after reading their minds. She went over to Mystique and whispered in her ear.'' They think you are the leader. I think we are in a different dimension.''

"Well,'' Mystique said walking over to them.'' Why don't we all go into the living room.''

They all went into the living room and sat down on the couches.

"You look so familiar,'' The boy with black hair said,'' Like my half sister, Kathy.''

"Cool,'' Kathy said,'' My name is Kathy too.''

"Now that is cool,'' The one who was fat said.

"Mystique,'' The one with brown hair said,'' Who are these people? Are they new recruits? They look a little too old.''

"Hey,'' Kathy said,'' I'm only 19.''

"Me too,'' Toad said.

"This is Kathy, who can copy other mutants powers,'' Mystique said.

"Wow,'' The one with greenish skin said,'' His sister has the same power. It's like you are the same person. It would be freaky if you had the same last name.''

"My name is Kathy Black,'' Kathy said.

"They do have the same last name,'' The one with black hair said.

"How every odd,'' Toad said,'' I'm Mortimer.''

"Now,'' Mystique said,'' Tell them who you are.''

"I'm Todd,'' The one with greenish skin said.

"Pietro,'' The one with white hair said.

"Lance,'' The one with brown hair said.

"Fred,'' The fat one said.

"Steve Black,'' The one with black hair said.

"Now,'' Mystique said,'' Lets go and have some fun.''

The boys looked at her in an odd way.

"Are you kidding?" Lance asked and Mystique shook her head.'' Well, you heard her. Should we take the new recruits?"

"Yes,'' Mystique said,'' You can show them around town while you do whatever you want.''

"Cool,'' Lance said,'' Lets go.''

The seven of them left the house, while Mystique sat down on the couch and watched tv.

"Now,'' Lance said,'' I'm the leader, so you listen to me.''

"Okay,'' Toad said.

"Whatever,'' Kathy said,'' How long is this going to be?"

"It's 4:00 right now,'' Pietro said,'' We should be back by 7:00.''

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' Lets go bug the x-men.''

"Ya,'' Lance said,'' We'll cause some distruction at the mall, they'll show up and we can see what the new recruits can do.''

They drove for awhile in silence. Lance parked the jeep in the parking lot of the mall. They got out of the jeep and walked over to the doors. The mall was closed.

"Let me break the door down real fast,'' Fred said.

"Wait,'' Lance said,'' Why don't we let Mort do it?"

"Sure,'' Toad said, looking at the door and shacking his head.'' Pathetic.''

Toad jumped up and kicked a hole in the door.

"Nice,'' Kathy said,'' But the door ain't opened.''

"Then you do it,'' Toad said.

"I will,'' Kathy said.

Toad backed off as Kathy steped forward. She looked at the door for awhile, before teleporting inside, unlocking the door, and opened it.

"You're no fun,'' Toad said as they entered.

"Now,'' Lance said,'' Just use your powers.''

Lance made an earth quake, while Pietro ran around. About five minutes of doing that they stoped.

"That should of got there attention,'' Pietro said.

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' I found something at the house.''

Todd pulled a shot out of his pocket. Toad quickly took it away from him.

"I sure hope you didn't use any,'' Toad said.

"No,'' Todd said,'' Why?"

"It's Kathys medicine,'' Toad said putting it in his coat pocket.

Just then some people ran into the mall. There was one with visors, one with red hair, one with black with two white strips in her hair, one with a pony tail in her hair, one on a skate board,one with blue fur and a tail, and one with blue skin.

"What are you doing Alvers?" The one with visors asked.

"Nothing,'' Lance said,'' Just thoughtyou would like tomeet ournew members.''

The x-men got ready to fight as Kathy and Toad steped forward.

"Man,'' Kathy said,'' I've killed people younger then them.''

"This should be easy,'' Toad said.

Kathy spoted the one with red hair.' Jean?' Kathy thought.

"How do you know my name?" Jean asked after reading her thoughts.

"I know all of you,'' Kathy said,'' Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Kathy, Kurt, and I don't know who he is.''

"The man is Spyke,'' Evan said shooting some spykes at them.

They quickly jumped out of the way.' Fine,' Kathy thought,' Lets fight.'

Toad jumped everywhere while Scott and Evan tried to hit him. Kathy teleported behind Jean and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. Scott looked over at Jean and didn't notice Taod throw something at him, which hit him in the head, knocking him out. Toad grabed Evan with his tongue and through him aganst the wall, knocking him out. Kathy teleported by Kitty, but when she went to hit her, her hand went right through her. Kitty quickly ran away from her. Kathy teleported over to Kurt and pinned him to the wall, while Toad took out Kitty and Rogue.

"Kurt,'' Kathy whispered.

"Do I know you?" Kurt asked.

"Let him go,'' Someone yelled.

Kathy felt her feet leave the ground. Before she knew it, she felt her back hit the other side of the room. Kathy got off the ground to see a blue girl standing in front of her.

"Well,'' Kathy said,'' If it isn't Kathy. You should just get out of here.''

"No,'' Copycat said.

"You will get hurt,'' Kathy hissed.

Kathy hit her acrossed the face, leaving five cuts acossed her check. Copycat ran over to her other team members. Toad walked over to Kathy and they went back over to the boys. They watched as a few other x-men ran in and picked up the knocked out ones and ran outside.


	3. Mystique's Mistake

**Chapter Three**

"Now that was cool,'' Pietro said,'' You took them out in a few minutes.''

Kathy wasn't listening to him. She stared at the door, where now a man with three claws on each hand, a woman with white hair, and a man in a wheel chair, stood.' Go away,' Kathy thought.

'We can't do that,' The man in the wheel chair thought,' We are here to help.'

'I've heard that before, Charles,' Kathy thought,' Jean said it to me.'

'Jean? When did she say it to you? Who are you people?' Charles thought.

Charles searched her mind. She didn't care that much. Half of the things in her head were not real.

"Time to go,'' Charles told the other two.

The three left the door way. The boys didn't seem to notice that they were there. They were talking about how cool that was. Toad turned to Kathy, who was stil staring at the door.

"Don't worry, luv,'' Toad said putting a hand on Kathys shoulder.

"Come on you two,'' Pietro said,'' Lets go tell Mystique the good news.''

They left the mall, got in the jeep, and headed back to the house. Kathy didn't say a word all the way to the house, which made Toad a little worried. They went inside. Mystique was sitting on a couch, watching tv. She looked at them when they walked through the door.

"Did you have fun?" Mystique asked.

"You should of seen it,'' Pietro said,'' We let them take on the x-men and they won in a few minutes.''

"Who was all there?" Mystique asked.

"Nightcrawler, Spyke, Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Kathy,'' Lance said,'' After they were done, the others came, got the others, and left.''

"They didn't leave,'' Kathy whispered and everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"You were too busy talking to even notice that three of them were watching us for awhile,'' Kathy said.

"Well,'' Fred said,'' They didn't do anything.''

"It's fine,'' Mystique said,'' Boys, go show them their room.''

"Don't you mean rooms?" Lance asked.

"No,'' Mystique said.

"No,'' Mystique said.

"That is kind of harsh,'' Todd said,'' Why do they have to share a room?"

"Are they going out?" Fred asked.

"When did you finally figure that out?" Mystique asked.

"Well,'' Fred said,'' Just look at them.''

The boys turned to see Kathy sitting in Toads lap. Toad had his arms wraped around her waist.

"Ya,'' Pietro said,'' That would give it away.''

"So?" Mystique said,'' Go show them their room.''

"Follow me, yo,'' Todd said.

Toad stood up, making sure he didn't make Kathy fall down. He got the bag, while Kathy took the first aid kit off the table. They followed Todd down the hall.

"We don't have any more rooms up stairs,'' Todd said,'' So you will get the room down stairs or more like the basement. You don't mind that do you, yo?"

"No,'' Toad said,'' The basement is a perfect.''

Todd led them down to the basement, which had dirt all over the walls. The washer and dryer were in one corner. There was also a twin sized bed in the other corner. There were some old tv parts and some other things.

"Well,'' Todd said,'' I guess I'll leave you to get settled in.''

Todd left the basement, making sure he shut the door.Toad put the bag on the bed, while Kathy set the first aid kit on the dryer.

"This ain't bad,'' Toad said.

"Whatever,'' Kathy muttered.

"What is with Kathy and Mort?" Todd asked.

"Nothing,'' Mystique said,'' Why do you ask?"

"Well,'' Todd said,'' When we watched him fight. He has the same powers as me.''

"How cool,'' Mystique said,'' Anything else?"

"Ya,'' Todd said,'' How did they meet? I mean, Kathy looks more like the girl who would want to help humans instead of fight them.''

"Well,'' Mystique said,'' That is a long story and I don't think we have time.''

"Yes we do,'' Pietro said,'' We have all night. It's the weekend.''

"Well,'' Mystique said,'' They were in the orphanage together, then they left the orphanage to- I don't know- anyway, Kathy saved Mort from dieing, and Mort thought she was dead for about nine years, then they meet each other in the old orphanage. It had turned out that when the building fell on Kat, she lost her memory, so Mort is helping her get her memory back. She is stil trying to remember some of her past, but she remembers enough to date Mort and to join the team.''

"Wow,'' Lance said,'' You know so much about them. It sounds like you've known them for a long time.''

Mystique realized that she had given them way too much information on them. The boys were staring at her, waitting for her to say something.


	4. We Are In

**Chapter Four **

"How do you know all about them?" Lance asked.

"Well,'' Mystique said, trying to think of something.

"Is something wrong?" Toad asked as he and Kathy entered the living room.

"Ya,'' Pietro said,'' You guys are hiding something and we want to know it right now.''

Just then the front door opened and someone walked in.

"I'm back, boys,'' Raven said as she entered the livng room, but stoped and stared at the three people.'' Who are these people.''

"That's what we are trying to figure out,'' Lance said,'' All we know is that she.'' pointing to Mystique.'' Said that she was you.''

"Why would you do that?" Raven demanded.

"Easy,'' Mystique said, walking over to Raven.'' I am you.''

Mystique quickly kicked Raven in the stomach, pushed her in the closet in the hall, and locked the door. The boys got ready to fight.

"You shouldn't fight us,'' Toad said,'' We did beat the x-men.''

"What do you want with us?" Lance asked.

"Nothing,'' Mystique said,'' But it looks to me like this place needs a new leader.''

"New leader?" Lance asked,'' We are just fine the way we are.''

"Are you sure,'' Toad asked,'' It looks to me that you could use some trainning.''

"What do you mean training?" Steve asked.

"Well,'' Kathy said,'' Your fighting abilities suck, big time.''

"Hey,'' Pietro said,'' We can fight.''

"How many fights have you won?" Mystique asked.

The boys were silent for awhile.

"It does not matter,'' Lance said,'' We can stil take you.''

"No you couldn't,'' Toad said.

"You're worse then the x-men,'' Kathy said.

"What would you do with us?" Lance asked.

"Well,'' Mystique said,'' First we would have to get rid of the person in the closet, then we would need to talk, then who knows what will happen after that.''

"First,'' Lance said,'' Lets talk, before we make any decisions.''

"Fine,'' Mystique said,'' Ask us anything, we'll try to answer them.''

"Okay,'' Pietro said,'' Who are you people? Where did you come from?"

"Well,'' Mystique said,'' I'm Raven aka Mystique.''

"I'm Mortime Toynbee,'' Toad said,'' Also called Toad.''

"You know who I am already,'' Kathy said.

"We stil don't know how we got here,'' Mystique said,'' We are trying to figure that out.''

"Give us some more detail about yourselves,'' Todd said.

"I lived a hard life,'' Mystique said,'' Ran away from home, and Magneto found me and I've been working for him ever since.''

"I lived in an orphanage,'' Toad said,'' Ran away when I was nine, and Magneto and Mystique found me and I've been working for him ever since.''

"I lived in an orphanage,'' Kathy said,'' Ran away when I was nine, found by the x-men after an accident, lived with them for about nine years, meet Mort and joined the brotherhood, after I learned the truth.''

"Well,'' Steve said,'' If you are not from this dimension, then you must be from a different dimension.''

"That must be it,'' Mystique said,'' That must be my dimensional self in the closet.''

"And Kathy must be my sisters dimensional self,'' Steve said.

"Who is his dimensional self?" Fred asked.

"That's easy,'' Lance said,'' Todd must be his.''

"We don't have anything in common, yo,'' Todd said.

"We have the same power,'' Toad said,'' Not all dimensional selves are the same.''

"Then I guess you must be, yo,'' Todd said,'' I have a qustion. Have you ever- nevermind.''

"So what is it going to be?" Mystique asked,'' Get the training you need or go back to your pathetic lives.''

The boys thought for a few minutes.

"I think,'' Lance said,'' That we should do this.''

"Me too, yo,'' Todd said.

"I'm in,'' Fred said.

"Ya,'' Steve said.

Everyone looked at Pietro, who had not said anything yet.

"What do you think, Pietro?" Lance asked.

"I don't know,'' Pietro said.

"You need this training,'' Steve said,'' We all do, well maybe not me, but picture this. You can get the trainning you need. Then Magneto will see that he needs you on his team.''

"You mean,'' Mystique said,'' Magneto is on a different team?"

"Ya,'' Lance said,'' We were supposed to be the next generation of mutants, but now he has a stronger team and does not care about us anymore.''

"I'm in,'' Pietro said,'' I will finally proove to him that I am good.''

"Great,'' Mystique said,'' Now time to get rid of the person in the closet.''

* * *

"I can't believe we did that, yo,'' Todd said as they entered the living room.

"We will be so dead if she ever came back,'' Pietro said.

"Hope Mystique likes China,'' Fred said,'' I heard they have really good food.''

"Well,'' Mystique said,'' That was easy.''

"Now,'' Lance said,'' About this training?"

"Training will be latter,'' Mystique said,'' Right now, Kathy is trying to get you back in school, and Toad is sleeping.''

"School,'' Pietro said,'' We don't need school.''

"Yes you do,'' Mystique said,'' You need to learn stuff in school and to keep an eye on the x-men.''

Just then the door opened and Kathy walked into the living room.

"Are we back?" Steve asked.

"You are back,'' Kathy said,'' But no using powers. Mystique, I got a job, I'm going to be the pe teaching at the school.''

"You are going to be our new gym teacher?" Pietro asked,'' How? Your nineteen.''

"I know,'' Kathy said,'' But he don't know that. He thinks that I am about twenty something.''

"I'm taking her class, yo,'' Todd said.

"What is happening?" Toad asked as he entered the living room.

"Kathy got a job at the school,'' Mystique said,'' This is good, she can keep an eye on the boys and the x-men.''

"That is great,'' Toad said,'' So when does school end?"

"It starts at 8:30,'' Lance said,'' And ends at 3:00.''

"But,'' Toad said,'' What about-''

"I'll just take my medicine to school,'' Kathy said.

"Okay,'' Toad said,'' So when does the school term start?"


	5. School and Cleaning

**Chapter Five**

Lance drove the jeep into the school parking lot. It was the first day of school. They got out of the jeep and headed into the school. Mort and Mystique had decided to clean up the house, which was going to take awhile.

"So,'' Lance said as they walked down the hall.'' I have your class first hour.''

"Cool,'' Kathy said,'' But, who take gym first hour?"

"Lots of people,'' Todd said,'' I'm taking it first hour, so is Pietro and Steve. Fred is taking another class and is not going to take gym.''

"See you then,'' Kathy said.

The boys ran off the the locker room, where they were meet by the x-men.

"What are you doing back in school?" Scott demanded.

"Here to learn,'' Lance said.

"Ya, right,'' Evan said.

"You are going to do something,'' Kurt said,'' Ve know you.''

"You are just-'' Todd started.

"Time for class,'' Kathy said opening the door.'' Is everything alright?"

"Yes,'' Pietro said,'' We are coming.''

Kathy smiled and shut the door. They headed to the gym. The x-men stayed behind them, watching them very carefully. The bell rang a few minutes later.

"Good day,'' Kathy said,'' I'm your new gym teacher, Kathy Toynbee. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Well,'' Kathy said,'' Today I'll let you play whatever you want.''

There were some cheers and some of the kids ran around the gym. The boys went over to Kathy and they began to talk. The x-men watched them for awhile.

"Wonder what they are talking about,'' Scott said, passing a ball to Kurt.

"Probably asking her some questions,'' Evan said,'' Probably wondering if they can get out of class. Let me see the ball.''

Kurt passed the ball to Evan, who through it at the back of Pietros head, which hit him in the back of the head.

"That's it,'' Pietro hissed.

"Wait,'' Kathy said, grabbing his arm, holding him back.'' I'm the teacher, I'll take care of it.''

Kathy walked over to the three boys. She had the ball in her right hand.

"Oh,'' Evan said,'' I through it the wrong way. Sorry.''

"I know that is a lie,'' Kathy said,'' You x-men think you're good, when you are not.''

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"The one who kicked your butts in the mall,'' Kathy hissed, throwing the ball at Evan, which hit his forhead.

Kathy turned around and went back over to the boys, who were laughing at the looks on the x-men faces.

"That was funny,'' Lance laughed,'' Did you see the look on Scotts face.''

Just then the bell rang. The boys said goodbye to Kathy and went to their next classes. Kathy had to teach the girls next. Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Copycat were in her class. Scott had told them everything that happened. Kathy told them what she told her first hour class. The x-men went over to one of the corners.

"Should we tell the professor?" Rogue asked.

"When we get back to the mansion,'' Jean said.

"I wonder how she knew us,'' Kitty said,'' It was like, we've meet her before.''

"I think she has meet us,'' Jean said,'' Or people like us.''

"What do you mean?" Copycat asked.

"I have been reading her mind,'' Jean said,'' She has the same power as Kat, the same name, she lied about her name to everyone. She looks the same as her, but a little bit older.''

"Maybe she is from a different time,'' Rogue said.

"Or different dimension,'' Jean said,'' That is it. She is from a different dimension.''

"What about the other one?" Kitty asked.

"He must be from a different dimension too,'' Rogue said,'' We must tell the professor.''

Just then the bell rang. The girls quickly ran out of the gym. Jean stayed behind, until everyone was gone.

"Is there something you want?" Kathy asked.

"Ya,'' Jean said,'' What are you doing here?"

"I need the money,'' Kathy said.

"You know what I mean,'' Jean said,'' What are you doing here, in our dimension?"

"You ask too many questions,'' Kathy said, then whispered.'' In my dimension, you are older then me.''

"Why are you here?" Jean nearly yelled.

"I don't know,'' Kathy said,'' You should get to class.''

Just then the late bell rang. Jean quickly ran out of the gym as the next class came in. Kathy showed her leave, but smiled at her new class.

Back at the house, Mort and Mystique tried to clean up the living room.

"This is useless,'' Mort groaned,'' So dirty. I'd rather put up that alarm system of Magnetos. Why are we doing this again?"

"This place needs to be clean,'' Mystique said,'' We need to fix the walls, stairs, and the rooms. We will need to buy some food. You should buy or steal an alarm system. This might need one.''

Mort moved some of the couches. Under them there were dead bugs, dirt, and some old candy.

"Do they ever clean?" Mort asked,'' And that is just plain gross.''

"Probably not,'' Mystique said,'' But it gives us something to do. You eat bugs, so how is that gross?"

"The candy,'' Mort said,'' With bugs and dirt, mixed. Sick.''

Mort swept up the stuff, while Mystique went to clean the kitchen. Just then Mort heard Mystique scream. He quickly ran into the ktichen, ready to fight. Mystique was standing on the table.

"What happened?" Mort asked.

"There was a mouse in the fridge,'' Mystique said,'' It jumped right at me.''

Mort tried not to laugh as he went back to his work in the living room.


	6. No Powers

**Chapter Six**

Kathy went to her office. The day went by really well, except for having a little trouble with another x-men. He wouldn't leave her alone. Wanted to know something about his dimensional self. She looked at the clock. It was almost 3:01. She took a shot out from her purse, that she had found in Ravens room. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in,'' Kathy said, taking the shot out of her arm.

Kurt opened the door.

"Hello,'' Kurt said.

"You've bugged me half the day,'' Kathy said,'' What do you want?"

"Vell,'' Kurt said,'' I just vant to know about my dimensional self.''

"I can't tell you anything,'' Kathy said,'' You should get to the mansion. I bet the others really want to talk to the professor.''

Kurt looked at the ground, but left the office. A minute later the brotherhood came into the office.

"Time to go,'' Lance said.

"Saw fuzzy leave your office,'' Todd said,'' What did you want?"

"Just wanted to know what we were doing tomorrow,'' Kathy lied.

They were silent as they left the school, got in the jeep, and went home. When they got home and went inside, they saw Mort and Mystique cleaning the house.

"Having fun?" Kathy asked.

"Not at all,'' Mort said,'' This place is so digusting.''

"How was school?" Mystique asked.

"All the classes were good,'' Lance said,'' We don't have any homework.''

"How was work?" Mystique asked.

"Fine,'' Kathy said,'' This boy named Kurt would not leave me alone. He kept asking me about his dimensional self. He was so annoying.''

"Hey,'' Mort said,'' We should start our training.''

"About time,'' Pietro said,'' I thought we were never going to start.''

"Well,'' Mort said,'' It's friday. We have all weekend.''

"Lets go to the field,'' Kathy said.

"Fine,'' Mystique said,'' Lets go.''

They left the house.

"How are we all going to fit in the jeep?" Mort asked, pulling up his hood.

Kathy grinned and touched Pietro, who stoped.

"What?" Pietro asked.

"Want to race?" Kathy asked.

"Ya,'' Pietro said,'' Seeyouguysatthefield.''

Pietro and Kathy sped down the rode. The others got in the jeep and drove off. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the field. Pietro and Kathy were sitting in the middle of the field. Kathy had a soccer ball with her.

"What are we doing, yo?" Todd asked.

"We are going to play soccer,'' Kathy said,'' With no powers.''

The boys moaned.

"No whining,'' Mort said,'' This will be fun.''

Kathy through the ball at Todd, who missed by a few inches.

"Okay,'' Kathy said,'' There are eight of us. Four on each team.''

"Fine,'' Mort said,'' Mystique, Fred, Pietro, and Lance is one team.''

"I'm sitting this out,'' Mystique said.

"Me too,'' Steve said,'' Don't want to melt the ball.''

"So,'' Mort said,'' Todd, Kathy, and Pietro on one team. Lance and Fred on mine. Is that okay?"

"Ya,'' Kathy said.

Pietro was going to be the goalie for Kathys team. Fred was goalie for Morts team.

"Begin,'' Mystique said.

The game begun. Mort had the ball. He ran down the field, but to his, and the others surprize, Todd stole the ball from him and scored a goal.

"Good job,'' Kathy said.

Lance ran the ball downfield. He passed Todd and Kathy. He went to make a goal, but Pietro blocked it. They didn't notice that the x-men were watching them.

"Something bad is going to happen,'' Scott said,'' I just know it.''

"They are playing soccer with no powers,'' Logan said.

"Not like them,'' Evan said,'' I agree with Scott.''

"So do I,'' Kurt said,'' Come on. This is the brotherhood ve are talking about. They are going to use there powers.''

"Go team,'' Jean cheered and everyone looked at her.'' Oh... sorry what were you saying?"

"What's the score?" Scott asked.

"Well,'' Jean said,'' Her team has ten points, and his team has nine, now ten.''

"No powers,'' Storm said,'' They might not use any.''

"This is the brotherhood,'' Scott said,'' They would die if they didn't use their powers.''

"There is a teacher with them,'' Storm said.

"She is on their team,'' Jean said.

Kathy had the ball, but Lance stole it from her, then Todd stole it from him, then Mort stole it from him. Mort ran down the field with the ball and made a goal.

"Fifteen to sixteen,'' Mystique yelled.

Mort had the ball. Kathy grined using her power to move the ball away from Mort, who stoped and looked at her.

"You want to play that way,'' Mort said,'' Fine.''

Mort jumped after the ball as Kathy moved it everywhere. She stoped the ball. Mort went to get it, but Pietro sped over before he got it and scored.

"Okay,'' Mort said,'' Powers are not allowed anymore.''

"See,'' Scott said,'' They just used their powers.''

"You need to relax,'' Logan said,'' It was only once.''

Kathy passed the ball to Todd, who made a goal. Now the score was 29 to 29.

"Next goal wins,'' Mort said.

Lance had the ball, but Pietro stole it from him. Then Mort stole it from him. Then Kathy stole it from him. Then to her and everyone elses surprize, Fred stole the ball from her and made a goal.

"WE WIN,'' Mort, Lance, and Fred yelled.

"What do you think professor?" Scott said.

Forge had just brought the professor down in a car.

"I can sense that she has had blocks in her mind,'' Charles said,'' Maybe I can put them back up.''

Kathy, Todd, and Pietro went over to the three cheering brotherhood members.

"Lets get out of here,'' Mystique said.

They began to walk, but Kathy stoped. She looked over at where the x-men were.

"Come on, luv,'' Mort said.

Kathy turned back to Mort and sped down the rode.

"What wrong with her, yo?" Todd asked.

Mort looked over at what she was looking at, then back to the others.

"Lets go,'' Mort said.

They hopped in the jeep and drove off.

"What happened professor?" Scott asked.

"She felt me enter her mind,'' Charles said,'' Which is why she ran off. She is at the brotherhood house right now, she is too far away from me. Lets go.''


	7. Trainning

**Chapter Seven**

The brotherhood jeep pulled into the drive way of their house. They quickly got out of the jeep and went inside. They saw that Kathy was sitting in the living room, muttering to herself.

"Luv," Mort said walking over to her." Are you okay?"

Kathy turned around and quickly backed away from him with a look of horror on her face.

"Where am I?" Kathy asked," Who are you?"

Mort groaned, shacking his head. He walked over to her, then kicked her acrossed the room, knocking her out. The other brotherhood members, except for Mystique, looked shocked.

"Why did you do that?" Lance asked.

Mort didn't answer. He picked Kathy up and put her on the couch. He took out a needle from his pocket.

"Is that going to help her, yo?" Todd asked, watching very carefully.

"Maybe," Mort said, putting the needle back in his pocket." It should."

"What is wrong with her?" Pietro asked.

"When she was with the x-men," Mort said," They put blocks in her mind, so she didn't remember anything about her passed. I'm trying to help her remember, but every now and then a telepath decides to try an put the blocks back up. I just have to knock her out and give her her medicine."

"That sounds a little bit like what happened to Wanda," Todd said, then noticed the confused looks on Mystiques and Morts faces.

"She is my sister," Pietro said," My dad, Magneto, put blocks in her mind too, but Todd had to tell her about it and now she is looking for him."

"Wow," Mort said," He shouldn't of did it to his own daughter."

"So," Fred said," Can you please tell us a little bit about your dimension? Like what did you do?"

"That's easy," Mystique said," We try to distory all human life. Mutants should rule the world. Magneto is our leader, but he has gone a little crazy."

Kathy was slowly waking up. She was listening to what they were saying. Mystique was going to tell them about some of the things they did.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Kathy asked, opening her eyes.

"What do you mean, yo?" Todd asked.

"If they know too much about our dimension," Kathy said, sitting up." It can be distoryed."

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine," Kathy said," Never better."

"Good," Mystique said," Now we must clean up the house."

Everyone looked at Mystique, who sighed.

"Nevermind," Mystique said.

"I'm going to start their trainning," Mort said," I've picked up some stuff from the mall. Follow me out back."

"Not you Fred," Mystique said," I'll be trainning you."

The boys, except Fred,followed Mort to the backyard, where there was weights on the ground. Mort looked at their confused faces and smiled.

"I'll be tieing these to your legs and arms," Mort said," I'll put ten for now, then fifteen when you get used to ten."

"You must be kidding," Lance said.

"I'm not," Mort grinned," I wore them for over a year maybe two."

"How long do we need to wear them?" Pietro asked.

"All day," Mort said," You can take them off at night, but you must put them back on in the morning."

"Even at school, yo?" Todd asked.

"Yes," Mort said.

Mort tried not to laugh at the horror on their faces. Mort got some weights and put them on Tood, who fell over, but Mort just put got more weights and put them on the others. Pietro could barely lift his arms and was could not run as fast as he used to. Lance was able to lift his hands and legs as if the weight were not even there, so Mort put on some more weight.

"Now," Mort said," Lets go for a ten mile run."

The boys looked at him with hate in their eyes. Mort just grinned.

"Fine," Mort said," I'll make it a twenty."

"NO," Todd, Pietro, and Lance shouted.

"Ten is just fine," Todd said.

"Okay," Mort said," Then lets go."

The boys followed Mort, as fast as they could run which wasn't fast. Mort walked slow so they could keep up with him.

Mystique was making Fred clean the house with her. He could lift up somethings that she couldn't or that Mort could barely lift.

Kathy saw that Mort was gone and chased after him. She didn't even need to run that fast, they were not even a half a mile down the road.

"I see you've decided to join us," Mort said.

"Ya, well," Kathy said," I didn't want to stay there and help Mystique clean up."

Mort grinned and looked back at the boys, who looked like they were having a hard time.

"Come on," Mort yelled," We haven't even gone a mile."

"You try walking ten miles with weights," Lance snarled.

"I walked thirty miles with over fifty pounds," Mort said," So don't tell me this is too hard for you."

The boys were silent the rest of the time. It took them about four hours to walk five miles, then back to the house. Mystique was still cleaning with Fred. The house looked alot better. The room was clean, some of the slime on the walls and ceiling was gone.

"It looks better," Lance said as he and the others sat down on the couch." More like a home."

The others nodded. They turned on the tv, which Mort had been working on, so it now played more stations. Mort told them that they would be doing that nearly every other day, which made the boys groan. Mort just said it was for the best.


	8. Meeting Wanda

**Chapter Eight**

After another hard day of walking around, the boys sat in the living room alone. Mystique and Kathyhad went out shoping for some clothes, while Mort decided to see if he could find anything they could use for the house.

"It's about time we get a day off," Pietro said," If I'd known trainning would of been this bad I wouldn't of said yes."

"You can't go back on what you said yo," Todd said.

"I know,"Steve said," I just hope trainning will be easier in the future. This better pay off though."

"It is worth it," Mort said as he entered the living room with a new tv." Trust me on this one."

Mort set the tv down and picked up the old one. Mort walked out of the living room, but came back five minutes later. He put the new tv in the old ones place and started to hook it up.

"What's with the new tv?" Fred asked.

"Your old one has some parts that I could use," Mort said," Don't tell Kathy I told you though. She might kicked my-"

"I may what?" Kathy asked as she and Mystique entered the room.

Mort looked over at them and saw that Mystique was grinning.

"Well," Mort said," It just that old tv of theres. It has some-"

"Don't say any more," Kathy said, shaking her head and leaving the living room.

Mort titled his head to the side, but went back to hooking up the tv. After he was done he left the living, but told the boys they were going on a ten mile run in a half an hour, which caused them to groan.

"Why?" Lance asked.

"He is just trying to make us mad," Pietro said," Which is working in so many ways."

"Name the ways," Mystique said, sitting down and turning on the new tv.

"I...um... don't know them right now," Pietro said," But I'll find out. Lets go get ready boys."

Groaning, the boys got up and headed to their rooms. After about two minutes there was a knock on the door. No one seemed to notice, but Kathy.

"I'll get it," Kathy muttered opening the door just to be hit acrossed the room. The noise made the boys, Mystique, and Mort run to the door.

"Wanda," Pietro yelled and earneda hex bolt, which through him acrossed the room.

"Well," Kathy said, standing up and dusting herself off." That was very nice. What else you got?"

"Don't prevoke her," Lance yelled.

The boys knew she wasn't going to back down, so they quickly ran into the living room. Wanda through two hex bolts, but they missed Kathy, who ran acrossed the ceiling at a super fast speed. She went behind Wanda and touched her face, copying her power. Wanda quickly turned around in time to get hit with a hex bolt, which sent her to the ground. Slowly standing up and dusting herself off.

"Who are you?" Wanda snarled.

The boys slowly came out of the living room to see that the room looked the same as before.

"The real questions that you want to ask are," Kathy said," Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Stay out of my mind," Wanda yelled throwing another hex bolt, which Kathy dodged.

"Picky, Picky," Kathy said," Well, I'm Kathy and I'm trainning the boys until I can go back home. That person behind you." Wanda quickly turned around and took a few steps back." Is Mort."

"Hello," Mort said, putting out a hand, which Wanda didn't take.

"I came here to talk to Mystique," Wanda said, turning to Mystique, who gave a small laugh.

"I'm not the same person," Mystique said," I'm with Kathy and Mort. The old Mystique is in China or maybe somewhere else."

Wanda created some hex bolts, ready to hex bolt Mystique, but the next second she found herself tied up. She looked over at Pietro, who shook his head and pointed to Kathy.

"You need to learn some respect," Kathy said, then shook her head." What am I saying, you need to focus on controling your powers. There that sounds better."

"Are you an x-men?" Wanda demanded, trying to get untied.

"Not now," Kathy said.

"I heard Scott say that same thing," Pietro said," Youneedtolearnsomerespect."

"I can help you focus your power," Kathy said," You seem to be in a fit of rage. I can help you turn that into power."

Wanda stopped struggling for awhile and thought about it.

"How?" Wanda asked.

"You have so much power that you haven't even unlocked," Kathy said," Hex bolting is only one power. I'm seeing way more then that, like flying maybe."

Wanda thought about it for awhile. The boys watched with great interest.

"Then I'm in," Wanda grinned.


	9. Wanda Flys

**Chapter Nine**

For the next two weeks, Kathy and Wanda had been in Wanda's bedroom. No one knew what went on up there and none of them really cared. One day they came out of the room early.

"Now lets see what we can do," Kathy said, as she and Wanda went into the back yard.

The boys and Mystique looked at each other, then ran into the back yard to see that Wanda had created a hex bolt that looked like a dragon. The boys were shocked when it flew out of her hand and over to Pietro, then exploded.

"Perfect," Kathy said, trying not to laugh at the look on Pietros face.

"How did you learn that?" Todd asked.

"I just think about it and focus really hard," Wanda said as if it was nothing.

"I'm trying to see if she can fly," Kathy said," I know she can, but I don't think you really want to fly."

"I want to," Wanda said, turning to Kathy," That way I can go faster."

"Good," Kathy said," You know what to do."

The boys watched with great interest. Wanda closed her eyes and focused all her energy on flying. After about a minute of doing that, with no sucess, Wanda gave up.

"Maybe I can't fly," Wanda sighed.

"You can," Kathy said, flying off the ground." You are just focusing too hard. Think of yourself floating in the air, the wind in your hair, and just let yourself have it."

Wanda gave her a weird look.

"How high can you go?" Pietro asked.

"Pretty high," Kathy said.

"Go," Lance said," I want to see."

Kathy gave a small smile, before going straight up. She stoped about 100 feet up and looked around, but continued when the boys started yelling.

**_X-men_**

The x-men were in the jet, watching as Kathy flew into the air.

"What is she doing?" Scott asked.

"Just trying to see how high she can fly," Charles said," Now is a perfect time to try again."

Kathy flew up, up, and up. She stopped when she could hardly breathed, then she noticed the jet in the clouds. Feeling something wrong, she was about to head down, but something painful made her grab her head. She forgot about flying and started to fall out of the sky.

"Somethings wrong," Wanda said," Oh my god, she's falling."

"Look," Lance said, pointing to the x-jet that was flying straight toward her." They must of knocked her out with something."

"This can't happen," Wanda said," I WON'T LET IT."

Before she knew it, she was up in the air, flying straight toward the x-jet. She through a few hex bolts, sending the jet away before they could take on any more damage. Wanda quickly flew down after Kathy. Luckily, Kathy opened her eyes and slowed down, before coming to a complete stop. Wanda flew next to her to see that she was grinning.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"You're flying," Kathy said," That's very good."

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked, as they headed toward the ground.

"I'm completely fine," Kathy said," I knocked myself out before he could do anything."

"How can you knock yourself out?" Wanda asked as they landed.

"I ain't easy," Mort said, looking over Kathy," You're fine. You need to use lots of energy at once, wearing yourself out."

"Oh," Wanda said.

"Which is why we are going to stop the lesson here," Kathy said," We'll try to-"

Kathy didn't finish her sentence, before she passed out. Mort picked her up and went inside, muttering to himself.

"What just happened?" Wanda asked," I thought she was fine."

"She will be fine," Mystique said," She just needs some rest. After using up so much energy, then trying to force yourself out of being knocked out. That can wear a girl down."

"How can you pull- nevermind, I don't want to know," Steve said.

Mystique gave a small grin, then headed inside. The others quickly followed after her. She told them that they will be doing something real fun tomorrow. The boys and Wanda headed to their rooms, muttering about how boring it was probably going to be. They didn't know that it was going to be more fun then they thought.


	10. Dance

A/N: It's been forever. I realize that Wanda can not fly, but I don't want to change the last chapter, so I'm going to pretend that she can.

**Chapter Ten**

Wanda spent the next week trying to fly again, but she couldn't figure it out. Kathy watched her most of the time and shook her head every time Wanda would hex bolt the tree closest to her.

The boys were on another ten mile run. Lance had gotten more weights and so did Pietro. They were now at 30, while Todd was at 20. Fred was becoming stronger with Mystique trainning him. They were very lucky that someone had done some damage to the school and it was closed for a week, which means that they had a whole week to do trainning.

"Can we slow down?" Todd asked, as he almost fell again.

"If you ask again," Mort said," I will add five more miles."

"Just keep your mouth shut," Lance hissed.

The boys came to a stop at a sign that none of them had seemed to have noticed.

"This wasn't here yesterday," Pietro said.

"What does it mean?" Todd asked.

"It means," Mort said," There is a new bar in town. Lets go get the girls."

The boys ran back down the road yelling about how fun this would be. The boys ran inside to see that Mystique was in the kitchen, helping Fred with his cooking assignment.

"You feel like a drink?" Mort asked, as they walked into the kitchen.

Mystique gave a small moan, but Fred looked confused.

"Are we too young to get in?" Fred asked.

"We need th' girls for this to work," Mort said, then yelled." Kathy, Wanda we need your help for something."

Wanda and Kathy came into the house and everyone tried not to laugh at them. They were both covered in mud.

"What were you two doing?" Mystique asked, folding her arms.

"She started it," Wanda said, pointing to Kathy." She scared me and I fell into the puddle of mud."

"Well," Kathy said," You didn't have to pull me in with you."

"I thought you were attacking me," Wanda said.

"Not tha' I want bug you two," Mort said," But me and the boys need your help in getting into a bar."

"So go wash up," Mystique said," We will need to be clean for this."

Wanda and Kathy ran up the stairs, yelling at each other as they did. Everyone sat in silence and listened to them yell for about a half an hour.

"So," Mort said, as the yelling stopped." You don't want to do this?"

"Mort," Mystique said," Me and Kathy do this all the time. You need to have another way of getting into a bar."

"This is th' only way I know tha' will work 100 percent," Mort said.

Wanda and Kathy came down for upstairs, clean and in some new clothes. The boys and Mystique stood up and they all headed to the jeep.

"Do you mind," Fred said," Can I stay here?"

"Why?" Mystique asked.

"I still have that cooking assignment," Fred said," And school is in two days. I just need to get it done."

"Okay," Mystique said, as she got into the vehicle." But you don't know what you are missing."

Lance started the jeep and they head down the road. Fred watched them leave and headed back inside to finish his cooking assignment. It only took twenty minutes to drive to the new bar. It was a red building that had no other stores by it. Lance parked the jeep and they headed over to the building. Mort stopped them before they could go inside.

"Okay," Mort said, looking at the girls." Please, shape shift."

"Umm... there are three of us," Kathy said," And Wanda can't shape shift."

"I guess tha' is a problem," Mort said," Okay, Mystique and Kathy shape shift to look just like Wanda, only in different clothes."

Mystique nodded and shifted into Wanda, only with white leather pants and a white leather shirt. Kathy rolled her eyes, but shape shifted into Wanda too, only she had red leather pants with a red leather shirt. Lucky for Wanda, who looked a bit freaked, had worn her black leather pants and a black leather shirt. Todd was wided eyed, that he forgot which one was really Wanda.

"Triplets," Mort grinned," Tha' will work. Now go."

"Wait," Wanda said, grabbing Mystique's and Kathy's arms." What are we doing?"

"We dance," Mystique said," We table dance."

"WHAT?" Wanda shouted," But I don't dance."

Kathy pulled her arm away and put it on Wanda's forehead. Wamda felt a small shock, but all of a sudden she knew how to dance.

"Now you do," Kathy said, grabbing Wanda's hand and entering the bar.

The boys followed the girls into the room. They went over to the counter. The place wasn't really that full, just a few people here and there. The bartender came over to them.

"You folks are too young," He said," You should be in school."

The boys noticed that Mystique and Kathy were playing rock, paper, scissors under the table. Mystique kept on losing.

"School is closed," Mystique said, leaning on the counter." Maybe me and my twin sisters here can make a deal."

The bartender looked at the three girls, then smiled.

"Well," He said," Let me go talk to my boss."

The bartender went into the back room.

"What were to two doing?" Todd asked.

"Seeing who would talk to him," Kathy said," Mystique has a way with talking to men."

Just then the bartender and another man came out of the back room. The other man was taller then the bartender and had blonde hair.

"These the three?" The man asked the bartender.

"Yes," He said.

"Well," The man said," I'm Jim."

"Hi," Mystique said," I'm Tammy."

"I'm Tiffany," Kathy said.

"I'm Toni," Wanda said.

"Wow," Jim grinned," Three Ts. So, can you girls dance?"

"Yes," The three said together.

"Fine," Jim said," You dance and your friends here can have whatever they want."

"Cool," Pietro said, moving to the counter." Can I get a shot of that?"

"Sure thing," The bartender said, pouring him a glass of the drink that for some odd reason didn't have a name.

"Now," Jim said, watching Pietro drink." Tammy, you can go over to their table, Tiffany can go over to their table and Toni can go to that table. Have fun."

Mystique, Kathy and Wanda headed to where Jim had told them to go. Mort kept a close watch on all of them. Todd seemed to have noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Todd asked.

"Just got to keep a watch on th' men," Mort whispered," No telling wot they might do."

Todd looked over at Wanda to see that she didn't look too happy. The guy had just slapped her butt.

"I don't like this yo," Todd said," Can we go?"

"No," Mort said, looking over at Wanda." Besides, if anything happens I will help 'er."

"Thanks," Todd said, taking a drink of the stuff the bartender had put in front of them.

"No problem," Mort said.

Wanda pushed another guy away, but they just seemed to keep moving.

"I'm here to dance," Wanda snarled," If you don'twant me to then I could just leave."

That seemed to have got the boys to stop touching her for awhile. Mystique seemed to have better luck. She just pushed them away with her foot and they seemed to have liked it. Kathy was doing just as well as Mystique, doing the same thing as Mystique. It seemed to be going fine.


	11. The Bar

A/N: It's been too long. It has been over five months. So ya, I should really update this.

**Chapter Eleven**

The guys and girls were still at the bar. But the boys were drunk. The girls were stil dancing. Some people were leaving, while others were coming in. Wanda finally got fed up with dancing and jumped off the table and went over to the boys.

"This is getting stupid," Wanda said as another guy walked over to her and smacked her butt.

"I think it might be time to go," Mystique said.

Mystique walked over to Pietro, who had passed out from all his drinking. Mystique rolled her eyes and hit him over the head, but he didn't move. Sighing, she picked him up and carried him out to the jeep. She came back in to see that the other guys were standing up, each of them had a smile on their face.

"This was so cool yo," Todd said with a strang laugh," We should come here tomorrow."

The girls rolled their eyes and they all headed for the door. Just then Tim came out of his offices and looked at them. He looked a bit mad.

"Where are you girls going?" Tim asked, walking over to them, folding his arms.

"We're going home," Wanda said," It is almost ten."

"You dance until this bar closes," Tim said, with a small smile.

"And this bar closes when?" Mystique asked, folding her arms.

"It closes at two," Tim said with a smile.

"Bye," Wanda said, walking out of the room, followed by Todd, and Lance.

Mystique, Mort, and Kathy were about to follow, but the bartender stopped them.

"You listen here," Tim said in a very serious voice," I make the rules."

"You didn't tell us we had to stay here until two," Kathy said," You just said dance and your friends can have anything they want."

"Our friends don't want anything else," Mystique said," So, we don't dance anymore."

"Your friends," Tim said," Drank almost a five hundred dollars worth of beer."

"So what?" Kathy asked.

"You only danced two hundred dollars worth," Tim said," You will have to dance the rest of this night and the rest of the next night just to pay for all of that."

"Or," Kathy said, grabbing the front of Tim's shirt and lifting him off the ground," We can just throw you acrossed the room and call it even."

Tim looked at his shirt, then at Kathy. He gave a small grin. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to drop him and grab her stomach in pain. Mystique quickly moved over to her and helped her back up.

"You just made the worst choice of your life," Mort said, who had watched the whole thing, trying not to laugh, but now he seemed normal.

Just then Tim grabbed a pool bar off the nearest table and hit Mystique, knocking her out. He then hit tried to hit Mort, but he moved too fast. He swung again and this time didn't miss. Mort fell to the ground, feeling blood driping from the side of his head. He looked up just in time to get hit again. He fell on his back, not knocked out yet. So, Tim hit him again and again. Kathy quickly attacked him, but he swung around and hit her with the pool stick. She stumbled backwards a bit and looked up at him. The wound on the side of her head heeled up in less then two seconds.

"Impressive," Tim said, dropping the pool stick," But can you handle this?"

Tim pulled a gun out of his back pocket and shot Kathy in the shoulder, then shot her other shoulder, then her neck. She fell to the ground. The wounds began to heel, but before they were all the way heeled. Tim shot her in the head. Kathy fell over, unconscious. Tim put the gun back in his back pocket, went over and locked the door. Shockingly no one had seemed to notice what he had done. He bent down and made sure Kathy was still alive, which she was.

"Stupid mutants," Tim said as Mystique and Kathy went back to the way they usually looked.

Tim dragged Mystique over to a chair and tied her up. He dragged Mort to a chair next to Mystique and tied him up. While he was doing that, Kathy was opening her eyes. She looked over at Tim to see that he was still tieing up Mort. Rolling her eyes, she sunk into the floor. Tim smiled when he had finished tieing him up. Tim looked back over where Kathy was suposed to be and frowned. She was gone.

"Dang," Tim said, going into the back room," You can't hide."

Kathy came back out of the ground, grabbed Mort and Mystique and phased them out of their chairs. She quickly teleported outside, where the others were waiting for them. Wanda helped Mystique into the jeep, while Kathy put Mort in the back. Lance hopped in the front and they headed on their way. Tim yelled when he noticed that they were all gone.

"That was fun," Lance said, going over the line a few times," We should do it again."

"Ya," Kathy said," Next time I'll change you into the hottest girl there, Lance."

"I'm a boy," Lance said," You can do that?"

"No," Kathy said, giving a small laugh," But you still fell for it."

"What a exciting day," Wanda said," Lets not do it again."

Kathy gave another small laugh, while Lance almost went off the road.' He shouldn't be driving,' Wanda thought, almost falling out of her seat,' I am so going to get him for this.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Didn't think I'd up this any time soon. Hope u like it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up a bit sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, last time I updated this was in 2006. It has been awhile. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day all the boys had hangovers. They all just laid in bed while Wanda, Kathy, and Mystique went to get some more food for the house. The boys moved into the front room to try and watch some tv and to think about last night.

"What happened last night, yo?" Todd asked, looking around.

"I can't remember," Lance said, "my head hurts. I need some advil or something."

"The girls went to get some," Fred said, holding an ice pack to his head.

"They better hurry," Pietro said.

The three girls pulled up to the Bayville mall. They parked Lance's jeep and quickly went into the store.

"The boys are so wasted," Wanda groaned, "why couldn't we have at least one drink?"

"Because if you did you would be sitting at the house with a hangover and Toad would probably be all over you," Kathy said.

Wanda thought about it for a second before nodding her head. They continued walking around the mall, til they found the small pharmacist office in the mall. They looked around at the medicine. There were many choices to pick from.

"Do you think this will work on them?" Mystique asked, holding up some medicine.

"I don't know," Wanda said, "I'm not the expert."

They finally decided on a kind of medicine for the boys and walked over the the counter.

"We also need a test," Kathy said, looking a bit nervous.

"Okay," the pharmasict said, "What kind of test would you like."

"A good test," Kathy said, "you know which one is the best."

"That I do," the pharmasict said, grabbing a pregnancy test from the back, "this one right here. Now, all together that's $23.57."

Kathy handed the pharmasict the money, quickly grabbed the bag and left. Wanda and Mystique looked at each other before running after her.

"What's with the test?" Wanda asked, when they caught up to Kathy.

"Gee, what do you think the test is for," Kathy said, rolling her eyes.

"We had no idea," Mystique said, "is it Morts?"

"Whose else would it be?" Kathy asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, no ones," Mystique quickly said.

The three girls got into the jeep and went back to the brotherhood house. When they went inside, all the boys were laying on the floor, looking ready to puke. Kathy grabbed the medicine and handed it to Wanda before heading up stairs.

"Where is she going?" Mort moaned.

"Probably to the bathroom," Wanda said, giving each one of them some medicine.

Mystique slowly walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. Mystique knocked on the door.

"Don't come in here," Kathy said, "wait who is it?"

"Just me," Mystique said, rolling her eyes, "for being able to read minds, you're still kind of stupid."

"Oh shut up," Kathy said, as Mystique came into the bathroom.

"So, what does it say," Mystique asked.

"Well," Kathy said, looking at the test, "Um.... how do I tell Mort?"

"Oh you poor girl," Mystique said, leaving the bathroom and yelling down the stairs, "Mort, Kathy is pregnant."

"Mystique," Kathy yelled, running out of the bathroom.

"WOT," Mort shouted, quickly getting off the floor.

Mystique just gave an evil little grin before walking off. Kathy took a few deep breaths before heading down stairs. Mort was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. He looked up at her.

"Is it true?" Mort asked.

"Yes, I am," Kathy said, looking at the ground, "What do you think?"

"Wow," Mort said, giving her a hug than running into the living room and shouting, "I'm going to be a dad."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. I would of wrote more, but I ran out of things to write. I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update sooner than this time. Please review.


End file.
